Aliens vs Predator: Trespasser
by Guan-thwei
Summary: Terraformer investigates planet thought to be the home of the aliens. (First work, R&R).
1. Prologue

Anthony Angelista  
Guan-Thwei  
evildukky@hotmail.com  
ALIEN VS PREDATOR: TRESPASSER  
  
****************************************PROLOGUE**********************************************  
  
In the beginning, he did not want to do this. He always had a bad feeling about this mission. After hearing about past colonization attempts, he feared the worse. He knew about the nightmare of LV-426. He knows about the aliens. What he knows about them is limited, but he knows they are a horrifying breed of life form. He heard rumors from his co-workers that an ancient alien hive was discovered on LV-1201.  
  
He had limited knowledge on these monsters commonly referred to as "bugs". He's heard that they have an exoskeletal body, concentrated acid for blood, claws and a tail with a spear-like tip. He also heard about their violent mannerisms. They were better described by his co-workers as "killer bugs of death". Trying to imagine what these creatures looked like, he had many different expectations of what he would actually see. What he saw in his head wasn't half as scary as what he was about to see in reality.  
  
What he was doing in this mission was what you would call simple. He had to investigate a specified area on LV-1201 and come back to the USS Virago with the information he gathered. He had to determine if the area was secure and habitable. It seems all too simple doesn't it? Not under these circumstances it wasn't. He happened to believe the rumor of the alien hive on the planet. That was what he was afraid of. He hadn't heard this rumor until after he accepted the mission.  
  
But then why would Weyland-Yutani send him on the mission if their were xenomorphs there? 


	2. Chapter 1

Anthony Angelista  
Guan-Thwei  
evildukky@hotmail.com  
ALIEN VS PREDATOR: TRESPASSER  
****************************************CHAPTER 1**********************************************  
  
He ran as fast as he could. It was dark and his maglight was long gone. Its batteries died so he had no choice but to drop it. He couldn't see six feet ahead of him, all he knew was he was where he was: the canyons in the middle of nowhere. What he saw were rocks and the ground ahead of him. What he heard were the roars of gigantic insects behind him. He knew he was dead and there was nothing he could possibly do about it.  
  
He ran as fast as he possibly could, losing his breath as he went. A large rock caught his foot, pulling him down. His foot had gotten caught between two rocks. He looked back and saw a giant spider coming closer to him, creeping slowly. It stood above him and slowly inched toward his back, then with a sharp prick he fell unconscious. Instantly he fell into death as the razor-sharp teeth which had to be at least six inches long tore through his spine and pulled back, ripping out his innerds.  
  
Then he woke up. The meeting was over and there was nobody seated at the long table. He stood from his chair and walked over to the bathroom. The door slid horizontally behind him as he stepped into the bathroom. He placed his hands into the sink which triggered the motion sensor, causing lukewarm water to flow out of the faucet. He cupped his hands, filling them with water, then quickly splashed it onto his face. He repeated this action a few times, then left. He exitted the meeting room, entering the main corridor.  
  
"Hey Dan!" called a man with a familiar voice from across the hall. He looked toward the origin of the sound, spotting his best friend. "Hey! How ya doin' buddy?" replied Dan with a hint of happiness in his voice. He was glad his friend happened to be in the area, he needed something to take his mind off the dream he just had. "How've things been? Were you at the meeting?" asked Dan, "Alright, I was told I'm coming with you to LV-1201. I was at the meeting," replied Randy "although you weren't." he added jokingly. "Wait, you're coming with me?" asked Dan. As Randy began to reply, an announcement was made over the PA system. "Employee number 3894431-D, Randy Terry, report to the main office immediately. Repeat, employee number.." was heard, being interrupted by Randy who continued to talk "As I was going to say. Yes I am going, I have to bring back anything unusual like specimens and such." Acknowledging, Dan nodded his head once, then walked off through the main corridor towards the east wing, where his room quarters was located.  
  
It was a short trip down to the east wing, once he was there he made his way to his quarters. Standing before the door, he reached into the right pocket of his jeans and pulled out his ID card. He inserted it into the locking mechanism and punched in the digits 5664, which was followed by a beep granting him access to his room. The door pulled up vertically before he entered his room. He looked over at the video phone seeing the number 3 blinking on the call counter. He walked over to it and placed his ID card into the slot, displaying the first message on the screen. The screen lit up as a young woman looking to be in her mid 20's appeared on the screen. "Hey babe, where are you? Sorry about yesterday, it's just that I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you again. So what's up? You goin' to that other planet alone or can I come with? Well, I kinda have to go to work now. Call me back, love you so much." Dan just looked down at his ring. He missed her, he hasn't seen her in almost a year. Fortunately they were keeping in touch, but he still longs to see her.  
  
He hit the Next button, displaying the next message. His boss came on screen. "Mr. Vicci, we are sending you down to LV-1201 with a group of terrafarmers and some colonial marines. We've been getting readings of life down there. We don't know what yet, but just in case we're sending in some extra help. We're also sending down some scientists. Oh, and next time, don't fall asleep during our meetings. It'll be your ass on the streets if you keep doing it." He just deleted that message and went to the next one. It was Randy on the screen this time. "Hey! We're having a party at --" before the message was finished, Dan pulled out his card. He dropped back onto the bed and closed his eyes. He was tired all day, so he figured he should get some rest. He was going to be leaving the next day so he decided to rest early. After a brief amount of time, he fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 2

Anthony   
ALIEN VS PREDATOR: TRESPASSER  
CHAPTER 2

The next morning Dan awoke, rising from his bed and stretching his arms. For once he slept a sound sleep without any recollection of dreams or nightmares of any kind. He's been having the same kind of nightmare, being chased by something unknown, some kind of monster or alien. This last night's sleep was different, uneventful, quiet, calm. He just shook his head and walked to the small bathroom. After doing the normal morning hygiene routine, he put on his company suit which he received for free after getting the job as a Weyland-Yutani Zoning Investigator.

He looked up at the clock and realized it was almost noon, he was almost late for the briefing! He left his quarters and power walked down the corridors to the elevator. He took it down to the hangar. As the doors slid to the sides, he noticed 5 scientists, 5 terraformers, and 10 marines standing with Mr. Szeweki looking at his watch. "Another 12 seconds and we'd have left without you!" yelled Szeweki as Dan jogged to the rest of the group, replying "Sorry sir, won't happen again."

"Alright listen up. We have a new zone to clear. We just discovered this rock, and our scans indicate it's rich in varying types of rock. This place could prove very valuable to us. We're going down to survey a small clearing which we intend to set up an AP. You will set up camp and report your findings to us upon completion. We will give you further instructions upon completion of this objective." explained Szeweki,

"You mean to tell me we're just going on a reconnaissance mission, sir?" asked Pvt. Dudley,

"Yes, Dudley, that's what I'm saying, and hopefully it'll be nothing more." replied Szeweki,

"Actually this could be real fun! That's the beauty of this whole thing, we could fall in with some fine pussy" joked Sgt. Kraken,

"Or we could fall in with much worse..." mumbled Pvt. Bilford,

"Shut it, we already know about that, but we already know this is just gonna be a standard mission and we're not to interact with any of the life down their or kill anything." replied Kraken,

"That's correct. Anything found will be left alone until we can build the appropriate laboratories and outfit it with the proper personnel. You are ONLY to investigate the designed area and report any and all findings. That is all. Good day gentlemen, and good luck." Szeweki ended the briefing, walking to the elevator and taking it up to the bridge.

Everyone carried on their own conversations as an APC was driven to the loading platform. "Alright men we have work to do! Let's go!" yelled Sgt. Kraken, jogging to the APC with the group behind, the marines carrying their weapons, the scientists and terraformers carrying and wearing their equipment, and Dan holding his camera. They all got on board and secured their harnesses. The APC pulled onto the loading ramp of the Drop Ship suspended above the bay doors. "Alright guys, this could get a little bumpy so you first timers don't fear anything, it'll be bumpy" said Kraken with a grin."

Dan had a bad feeling about all of this.


End file.
